


Old Friends

by LonelyNeko



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Songfic, One-shot.] Roy Mustang recorda seu melhor amigo, Maes Hughes, e ocasionalmente sonha com uma linda loira que ele jamais conseguiu tirar de seu fogoso coração.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Fullmetal Alchemist, seu enredo e todos seus personagens pertencem a Hiromu Arakawa [autora], Shonen Gangan Comics [mangás, no Brasil, à Editora JBC], Square Enix, Bandai [games e figures] e Studio Bones [animes e filmes], além de quaisquer outras empresas licenciadas pela autora.
> 
>  
> 
> Old Friends pertence a Paul Simon, Arthur "Art" Garfunkel, e Columbia Records (que batizou uma coletânea da dupla com o nome desta música, em 2002); e está disponível para ouvir e assistir em http://youtu.be/BPTOY8FrvNw.
> 
>  
> 
> Este é apenas um texto de fãs para fãs, sem fins lucrativos. Mas por favor lembre-se de que plágio é feio, e é crime, condenado pela lei.

 

  
Em um dos amplos jardins que compunham a praça diante do Palácio do Fuhrer, um rapaz moreno está sentado num gracioso banco de madeira trabalhada. Ele usa a elegante farda azul do Exército Nacional, e as várias estrelas douradas nas ombreiras da jaqueta denunciam sua patente elevada, que não combinava muito com a posição displicente em que ele estava praticamente deitado no banco, tão indesejavelmente sensual quanto um gato preguiçoso. A expressão de tédio sonolento em seu rosto atraente, e os olhos fechados ocultando a expressão esperta e penetrante, demonstravam mais que o costume de fugir do trabalho que caracterizava o major Roy Mustang.

  
  
A falta cometida pelo Alquimista das Chamas era muito pior que a simples indisciplina. Ele não descansava no costumeiro sofá macio e desbotado na sala de repouso do Quartel Central porque estava à espera da informante pretensamente enviada por sua mãe adotiva .

  
  
Mas enquanto a bela mocinha não chegava, tudo que o conspirador podia fazer era fingir indiferença. Seu corpo podia parecer relaxado, mas sua mente criava visões excessivamente reais da tensão que subia de seu coração acelerado: a _bartender_ de olhos castanhos, presa numa sala de interrogatório; sangue e gritos de morte enchendo o estabelecimento de Madame Christmas; os requintes de crueldade no momento em que ele seria usado como exemplo público, durante sua execução humilhante como conspirador contra a pátria.

  
  
Imaginação e realidade aumentavam o autodesprezo do major de mãos feridas, que detestava ainda mais por deixar-se prender como um idiota, numa armadilha daquele jogo de xadrez mortal. Seus soldados, peças insubstituíveis, estavam espalhados pelo círculo minado de sangue dos campos de batalha de Amestris.

  
  
Havoc, ferido, fora obrigado a dar baixa e voltar para casa. Falman congelava em Briggs, sob as ordens medonhas da _Rainha de Gelo._ Fuery estava no extremo sul, fugindo dos estilhaços de bombas que certamente deixariam sua saúde ainda mais frágil. Breda voltara para o leste, seu cérebro estrategista de primeira qualidade agora esturricava sob o sol do deserto. Sua preciosa rainha era obrigada a fingir-se de guarda-costas do homem falsamente velho e verdadeiramente cruel que obrigava duas crianças a segurarem o nome que pesava como _aço_ , e o relógio prateado, a insígnia do _cão do exército_. Junto dele, aqueles dois meninos juntaram tarde demais as peças do quebra-cabeça maligno. Não conseguiram assimilar a tempo as pistas deixadas por seu outro amigo e companheiro de guerra. A primeira das peças que caíra no jogo fatal.

  
  
Pensar naquela derrota amarga como um jogo de xadrez não ajudava nem um pouco. A mente de Roy Mustang ficou em branco àquela constatação, e seu corpo sentia a passagem do vento como se fosse oco. Ele se sentiu ainda mais vazio, solitário e derrotado, quando viu o detalhe desbotado em um pedaço de jornal que aterrissou, junto com as folhas secas, entre suas botas.

  
  
Era o pedaço de uma manchete que anunciava o dramático e misterioso assassinato do tenente coronel Maes Hughes, responsável pela Corte Marcial.

  
  
**_Old Friends, Old Friends_ **  
**_Sat on their park bench like bookends_ **  
**_Newspaper blowin' through the grass_ **  
**_Falls on the round toes_ **  
**_Of the high shoes_ **  
**_Of the old friends_ **

  
_Velhos amigos, Velhos amigos_  
_Sentavam-se em seu banco de praça como num final de livro_  
_Um jornal voando pela grama_  
_Cai nas pontas arredondadas_  
_Dos sapatos caros_  
_Dos velhos amigos_

  
  
  
Só era possível ver algumas letras borradas, os característicos óculos quadrados, e o constante sorriso do ex-militar. O alquimista já lera aquela notícia por vezes incontáveis. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de como o jornalista elogiava Hughes. Falava de sua coragem heroica como egresso das guerras do Leste, de seu amor e devoção à esposa e à filha pequena, das suas responsabilidades nas investigações da Corte Marcial.

  
  
Eram belas palavras, belas mentiras, como as que o fizeram entrar para as Forças Armadas e o convenceram que ele seria capaz de aprender a Alquimia do Fogo sempre para servir e proteger, nunca para matar. Aquele amontoado de belas mentiras não apagava a falta que seu melhor amigo fazia em sua vida tola e vazia, que estava agora por um fio.

  
  
– _O motivo é muito simples, Roy. Eu não quero morrer_.

  
  
Estava imóvel e desprotegido, à mercê das mãos frias da morte. Estava impotente e assustado como uma criança diante de seu pior pesadelo. Tinha que fazer de tudo para não sucumbir como o parceiro. Tinha que imitar seu esforço em segurar o frágil e quebradiço fio vermelho da vida, com todas as rarefeitas forças que conseguisse juntar.

  
  
**_Old Friends_ **  
**_Narrowly brushes the same years_ **  
**_Silently sharing the same fears_ **  
  
  
_Velhos amigos_  
_Movem-se juntos pelos mesmos anos_  
_Compartilham silenciosamente os mesmos medos_

  
  
Hughes não veria sua querida filhinha crescer. Não envelheceria ao lado da mulher que amava. Não estaria ao seu lado, à sombra de uma árvore, enquanto estivessem aposentados, exaustos e grisalhos, compartilhando risonhas lembranças da pacificação de Amestris. Toda a revolta, temor e lamento de Mustang era inútil contra o fato de nunca voltaria a ver seu amigo.

  
  
**_Can you imagine us years from today_ **  
**_Sharing a park bench quietly?_ **  
**_How terribly strange to be seventy..._ **  
  
  
_Você consegue nos imaginar, anos à frente,_  
_Dividindo silenciosamente um banco de praça?_  
_Ter 70 anos deve ser tão terrivelmente estranho!_

  
  
A consciência da morte iminente era uma realidade clara na expectativa de vida de todos os integrantes do numeroso exército de Amestris, uma clareza que se tornava palpável para os soldados de baixa patente, mas o fato de ser uma exceção à quase-regra não salvara a vida de Hughes. Roy considerava que o amor e a felicidade que o ex-investigador da corte marcial encontrara na família o faziam isento de qualquer necessidade de redenção, mas mesmo assim sonhava em pacificar Amestris e, se pudesse, envelhecer ao lado de seu melhor amigo. Conviver com aquele estranho e cômico pai coruja havia ressucitado a fé do sarcástico alquimista em sonhos, que foram enterrados junto com seu precioso companheiro.

  
  
**_Old Friends_ **  
**_Winter companions the old men_ **  
**_Lost in thier overcoats_ **  
**_Waiting for the sun_ **  
**_The sounds of the city sifting through trees_ **  
**_Settle like dust_ **  
**_On the shoulders of the old friends_ **

  
  
_Velhos amigos_  
_O inverno acompanha os velhos_  
_Perdidos em seus sobretudos_  
_Esperando pelo sol_  
_Os sons da cidade trespassando as árvores_  
_Pousando como poeira_  
_Nos ombros dos velhos amigos_

  
  
Mas na terra desértica e maltratada de Ishbal não havia árvores. Havia cinzas e sangue, pó e desespero.

  
  
Desespero que insistia em tomar sua alma, embotar sua mente e consumir seu corpo, como as chamas que ele conhecia tão bem, até o momento que escapavam ao controle.

  
  
– _Coronel..._?

  
  
Chamas que despertavam em seu corpo tenso e exausto, em seu coração afogado em amargura, solidão e sarcasmo, o coração cujas reações tolas e inúteis ele era incapaz de reprimir, toda vez que ouvia aquela maravilhosa voz clara e jovial. A inebriante sensação de um sonho, o êxtase da visão de um oásis na aridez do campo de batalha.

  
  
Muitos anos haviam se passado desde o fatídico dia em que ela lhe revelou, em sua preciosa inocência, a fórmula da Alquimia das Chamas. Felizmente ela já não tinha mais o amargo _olhar assassino_ , o estigma maldito que saltava no rosto de todos os sobreviventes de Ishbal. Mas ela ainda conservava a voz, a pontaria impecável, digna do _olhar de um falcão_... e as cicatrizes, feitas para _impedir que existisse outro Alquimista das Chamas._ E era uma verdadeira lástima que ela jamais soltasse aquele exuberante cabelo dourado, que envolvia, como o halo de um anjo, cada traço daquele rosto sério, um misto de força e delicadeza... os doces e enormes olhos castanhos, a boca bem desenhada, e o corpo esculpido oculto sob a severa farda azul-royal...

  
  
– _Trago uma mensagem importantíssima de um dos nossos informantes. Agora, por favor, leia-a e volte ao trabalho. Não podemos perder tempo, o Dia Prometido está chegando_.

  
  
Oh, definitivamente uma lástima que as suas habilidades de sedução fossem sempre tão inúteis diante dela. Mas nada como a solidez daquela mão firme, sutilmente trêmula sob o pequeno beijo que ele deu ao segurá-la, para disfarçar o ato de pegar o papel com a mensagem, teria mais êxito em convencê-lo de que estava diante da realidade, e de que ainda havia preciosidades pelas quais valia a pena arriscar a vida para proteger.

  
  
**_A time it was_ **  
**_It was a time_ **  
**_A time of innocence_ **  
**_A time of confidences_ **  
  
  
_O tempo que passou_  
_Era um tempo_  
_Um tempo de inocência_  
_Um tempo de confidências_

  
  
**Long ago it must be**  
**_I have a photograph_ **  
**_Preserve your memories_ **  
**_They're all that's left you_ **  
  
  
Deve ter sido há muito tempo,  
_Tenho até uma foto..._  
_Preserve suas lembranças,_  
_Elas são tudo o que sobra._

 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A ideia desta fic ficou formigando na minha cabeça por meses a fio, mas só consegui completá-la ás 2 da manhã de hoje... Então, por favor, ouça a música com muito respeito e carinho; e comente para matar as nossas saudades de Fullmetal, e me dizer o que você achou.


End file.
